


Vegas Bound Run-In's

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Bruising, Completed, F/M, Gen, Linus convinces everyone Stan likes Turk, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one actually likes Turk that way, Protective Turk, Stan thinks Linus likes Turk, Steve McGarrett mentioned, TURK centric, This is all so random, Turk has low self esteem, Turk is Danny but no one knows, Turk is a BAMF without even trying, cursing, team ocean 11 is like family, this is sorta funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: With Stan moving to Las Vegas during his divorce from Rachael, it didn't even occur to Turk that running into Stan while visiting the guys at Reuben's had become a possibility or that Stan could have a run-in with the gang and they'd get the wrong idea.





	Vegas Bound Run-In's

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching Hawaii Five 0, the episode Rachael her and Stan are getting a divorce and Stan tells Danny (Turk) he's moving to Vegas. I do not own Hawaii Five 0 or the Ocean's movies.

Las Vegas, Nevada. Is the number 28 in the most populated city in all of the United States, and in Nevada according to Wikipedia. Turk already knew all of that however thanks to how many times he's visited the place. When Stan told him over the phone weeks ago that he was moving to Vegas, Turk didn't bat an eye. He was to concerned about what Stan's departure would do to Grace and Charlie. As days passed, he forgot about Stan even mentioning where he moved.  
He never regretted forgetting something so much as he did at that very moment.  
He was out with Linus picking up the groceries that Reuben demanded since not even a day had passed and they practically ate him out of house and home. He was walking up to one of Reuben's many cars, and Linus was opening the trunk when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
Now, reacting by pure instinct, Turk dropped the groceries and grabbed the hand before spinning around and yanking it behind the man's back as hard as he could.  
A startled yelped from the man caused Linus to look over and him and yell, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
Turk sighed. It's been years since he knew the kid but the fact that he still underestimated him enough to think he'd start a fight annoyed him.  
"Nono! It's m-my fault. Shouldn't have snuck up on him."  
The extremely familiar voice is what caused Turk to actually look down at who he was holding, "...Stan?"  
Stan forced a pained smile on his face, "Hey."  
Immediately letting go of the man's arm, Turk helped him up and eyed the way he rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Stan huffed, "You know I never really thought of you having that much strength..." Seeing Turk's raised eyebrows he hastily added, "Not that I thought you were weak! I just-"  
Turk shook his head and clapped Stan on the shoulder, only feeling a bit guilty when the man winced, "Don't worry I get what you mean. I'm scrappy."  
"U-Umm..."  
Remembering they had an audience, Turk and Stan both looked over at Linus. Before Turk could say anything Stan spoke,  
"Sorry to interrupt your evening, but I'll be stealing him away for a little bit. If that's alright?" He turned at directed the question at Turk.  
Curious but knowing how Linus might react Turk nodded before picking up the dropped groceries and putting them in the trunk before turning to Stan, "You have a car?"  
Stan nodded, "But I was thinking maybe we could walk back to my hotel room?"  
Grunting Turk looked at Linus, "Sorry for dropping your groceries Sir, hopefully someone at your house could help unload." The almost comical look on Linus's face made Turk want to break down laughing, but he couldn't have Stan thinking he knew who Linus was.  
"W-Wait!" Linus said frantically looking from Stan back to Turk, "Do you two know each other?"  
Stan spoke, "Yes we've know each other for a few years now..."  
"How?" Linus demanded, causing Stan to frown at him suspiciously.  
"...I think we should get going," Stan honest to god moved in front of Turk so that Linus couldn't see him and Turk had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, "Have a nice day."  
Stan turned and Turk complained a bit about the manhandling but otherwise allowed Stan to walk him away from Linus who Turk watched get into his car and pull out his cell phone. Turk groaned when he realized Linus was probably calling Danny or Rusty.  
Stan's grip on his wrist tightened just enough to cause Turk to wince. He shot Stan a look and was started by how worried the man looked.  
"Hey what's wrong?" In his head, Turk was panicking, there was no way in hell Stan knew who Linus was did he?  
Stan pressed his lips together tightly before glancing back at Linus's direction. Turk wanted to yell at the kid for how obvious he was being with tailing them.  
"I think you picked up an admirer." Stan said looking Turk in the eye before looking back over at Linus, and quickening his pace forcing Turk to move quicker as well.  
"What?" Turk blinked, "I was just helping him with his groceries."  
"He kept his eyes on you the entire time. No offense but in the time I've known you, no matter where you are the bad men always seem to find you."  
Turk frowned, "I'm not the trouble magnet, Steve is!"  
Stan quirked an eyebrow, "He's not here now is he?"  
Turk will forever deny pouting at that statement. "Why do you care anyways? We aren't exactly close Stan."  
Stan sighed, "I know. Look we both have reasons to hate each other but...You're actually a really good guy Danny. You've helped me out before, I've seen first-hand the lengths you're willing to go for Grace and Charlie too. You even tried to save my marriage to YOUR ex-wife."  
"Most people would call me nuts, not a good person." Turk pointed out, not sure where Stan was going with the conversation.  
"Look," Sigh sighed again, "I...I wanted to thank you. I think we should talk, I didn't plan on it including us being on the streets in Vegas being followed by a kid with some sorta crush on you or something."  
Turk started to choke on air, gasping for breath he forced Stan to come to a stop, "What the hell?! No! I was just helping him carry his groceries and he was thankful! That's it!" Just the idea of Linus having a crush on him caused Turk to shutter slightly in disgust. He was no homophobe but there was no way in hell he'd be okay with Linus liking him like that.  
Stan frowned the moment Turk forced him to stop moving warily he looked back and saw that Linus's car had parked a block behind them. "Danny I think we should keep moving. If you don't want to believe he has a crush on you fine, but he is following us. Last I heard stalking was illegal, yeah?"  
Rolling his eyes, Turk straightened, "Fine, but us walking out in the open, with literally no one around might I add, is letting him see where we are."  
"So..." Stan's brow furrowed, "We need to stay hidden? The alleyways?"  
Turk snorted, "Not unless you wanna get jumped. I'm not carrying my gun or my badge. I'm not here on a job."  
Stan quickly asked, "Why are you here? In Vegas I mean."  
Latching onto the first lie that popped into his head, Turk said, "You're here. I came to see you. I know what getting a divorce is like...and...well..."  
Stan grinned and his eyes softened, "For someone I'm supposed to hate and supposedly hates me...thanks."  
"Don't get use to it." Turk muttered.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"How about we walk back the way we came and get your car?" Turk suggested.  
"But won't he see us?"  
"That's the point. It'll be fine, trust me." Turk mentally added, 'Plus this way I can signal that I'm fine'.  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you still following them?" Linus held his phone up to his ear listening as Danny spoke. He knew he was on speaker when moment's earlier Rusty and Reuben were talking to him too.  
"Yeah I-" Linus cut himself off and watched, worried as Turk suddenly started coughing apparently hard enough he had to stop to catch his breath.  
"Linus? Linus what's going on?"  
Linus cleared his throat before answering Rusty, "I dunno. Turk just forced them to stop walking and he started coughing really bad. It looks like he's trying to catch his breath."  
"What'd he do inject Turk with something?" Linus couldn't help but glare at the phone, Reuben's comment certainly didn't help how nervous he felt.  
"Linus what do you see?" Glad that Danny spoke before Reuben could've said anything else, Linus answered.  
"Umm the guy, I think Turk said his name was Stan?"  
"They know each other?" Reuben cut him off.  
"Err... the Stan guy said they did. When I asked how he said him and Turk had to go. He mentioned taking Turk back to his hotel room. Anyway he's holding onto Turk's wrist pretty tight. I saw him wince earlier and- Oh shit."  
"What?"  
"Linus if you don't answer I'm going to hit you."  
Snapping out of it Linus ducked his head and whispered, "They turned around. They're coming back towards me."  
"Don't look directly at them, just drive past but keep an eye on Turk. Let me know if he does anything."  
Linus nodded and shifted out of park, "Okay Danny." He set the phone on the passenger seat after putting it on speaker and gripped the wheel tightly. Slowly he moved forward and glanced out his window to keep an eye on Turk.  
"What do you see?" Rusty's voice asked over the speaker.  
"Umm..." Linus squinted hoping to see Turk better.  
"Well come on! Don't keep us waiting!" Reuben said not exactly yelling but loud enough.  
"I can't see him that well." Linus said frustrated, "The guy-Stan he switched sides so he's practically blocking me from seeing Turk."  
"Well what can you see?" Danny asked putting an emphasis on 'Can'.  
"...He's still holding Turk's wrist. They're standing really close together and it looks like he's saying something to Turk." Linus turned his head to watch as they walked past him, "They're walking past-uh. Stan just let go of Turk and he...he's wrapping his arm around his waist."  
"He's what?" The confused tone in Rusty's voice perfectly mirrored Linus's own confusion.  
"If I didn't know any better-" Reuben's voice paused, actually sounding worried, "I'd think this Stan fellow was trying to 'pick-up' Turk if you know what I mean."  
"Linus follow them!" Danny barked over the phone.  
Linus tried to turn around but noticed one thing, "Shit!" He smacked the wheel.  
"What happened?!"  
"It's a one-way street," Linus gritted his teeth, "I can't turn and follow them."  
Danny sighed, "...get back here. we'll have Livingston track his cell."  
Silently Linus hung up and with one last glance to where he last saw Turk he couldn't help but wonder,  
Who was going to tell Virgil that they had practically let his twin brother get kidnapped?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Why the hell do you have your arm around my waist?" Turk hissed, secretly he was thankful Stan had let go of his wrist. He just knew he'd have a hand shaped bruise there later on. Though he was pissed Stan blocked him from seeing Linus, so he couldn't signal a message.  
Stan at least had the dignity to look both embarrassed and guilty, "Well...if he thought we were together I was hoping he'd stop following us?"  
Turk jerked to the side away from Stan, "It's a one way street. Unless he goes all the way around the block he can't follow us anymore."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh." Turk sighed when he saw the look on Stan's face, "What were you a puppy in a past life? Knock it off. I'm not...mad. Thank you for trying to...protect me?"  
"I know you can take care of yourself," Stan started then bit his lip.  
"What is it?" Turk questioned.  
"Well...Rachael once told me years ago that you could be a bit...innocent in situations regarding yourself."  
Turk's brows shot up to his hairline and his eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"  
Stan held his hands up defensively, "She said it!" Stan paused, "...I can sort of understand it though. I mean you're so protective of everyone, even strangers, yet when it come's to yourself...you're just...not."  
Turk snorted.  
"I'm serious!" Stan defended himself, "Remember when you shot me? I learned later on that the guy had a gun pointed at you and all you thought about was a way to save Grace and to make it look like you killed me, instead of actually doing it!"  
"There was no way in hell I was going to kill you."  
"How come?" Stan asked, looking as though it was something that he absolutely needed to know.  
"B-Because. Just because!" Turk scowled, "What did you want me to shoot you? This was years ago! Why're we talking about this?"  
"We're talking about it because I want to know why you don't hate me." Stan said, stepping away from Turk when his car came into view, "This is mine."  
Turk obediently went to the passenger side and waited for Stan to unlock the door before sliding in. After a few moments silence as Stan started the car and drove out of the parking lot, Turk spoke, "I don't hate you. I'm not fond of you but I don't hate you."  
Nodding, Stan asked, "Why?"  
"Because you're a good father. Thank you for looking over my kids."  
Stan smiled sadly, "I just treated them like they were my own."  
"...You know..." Turk started, "If you're ever in Hawaii and you want to see them...it's fine with me."  
"Really?" Stan asked surprised before smiling, "...I...I would like that very much."  
Turk smiled back at the man, and leaned back in his seat.  
"You know...we did all the talking before we got to my hotel...but I have a couple of beers in the fridge."  
Turk smirked, "Sounds good to me."  
.  
.  
.  
"What the hell do you mean some stranger walked off with my brother?!" Virgil yelled glaring at Reuben, Rusty, Danny and Linus who all stood in front of him. Behind him the rest of the gang was spread out in various seats around Livingston who was tracing Turk's cell.  
"Exactly as we told you. Don't worry, we'll find him." Danny said calmly.  
The one thing none of them told the others is how Turk apparently knew the man, or how they thought he may try to 'do something' with Turk back at his hotel room. They didn't think Virgil needed that stress.  
"I GOT IT!" Livingston yelled suddenly, startling all of them.  
"Where is he?" Rusty asked as Virgil loomed over Livingston's shoulder to see the screen.  
"He's in..." Virgil squinted at the screen, "The Palazzo?"  
Reuben rubbed his finger over his chin, "Seems this guy has some money on him."  
Virgil glared, "Doesn't matter. Let's go get Turk." Before he could even make it to the front door, Danny held up a hand to stop him. Outraged Virgil opened his mouth, presuming to protest but was cut off.  
"Virgil I'll go with Danny to get Turk back," Rusty said, "We need you to stay here with the others."  
When all of them, even Linus and Reuben, looked like they were about to protest the mere thought of being left behind, Danny immediately shut them down, "No! Rusty and I are plan A. We need you guys here and ready just in case we'll need a plan B."  
Once everybody quieted down Rusty grabbed the keys to a different one of Reuben's cars, the grey Mitsubishi. Following after Danny, Rusty headed outside towards the vehicle.  
"Linus said they knew each other." Rusty said handing the keys over towards Danny's outstretched hand.  
Danny nodded, "He did. He also said that Turk looked uncomfortable and then pretended not to know who he was."  
"...What's the plan?" Rusty asked calmly, as though he already knew what Danny's response would be.  
"Don't have one." Danny shrugged, "Main plan was just to find Turk."  
"And now we need to save him." Rusty said shutting the passenger door and putting on his seatbelt, "Turk is capable of handling himself."  
"He is."  
"So why did he let this guy take him away from Linus when he could've just ignored him and gotten into the car with Linus."  
Danny frowned, "I don't know. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter now. We're bringing him back with us."  
Rusty coughed awkwardly, "You don't think...that this Stan guy is actually going to try to...do something to Turk do you?"  
Danny didn't respond. That in itself told Rusty just what he feared.  
The rest of the ride to the Palazzo Hotel was spent in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say.  
When the got to the hotel and Danny parked outside, Rusty called Livingston up on his cell phone.  
"Alright, so you guys want to head inside and take the elevators on the far side to the right of the receptions desk."  
"Got it." Rusty muttered. Leading the way Danny and himself made sure to walk with such confidence past the receptions desk to show that they belonged there.  
"Head up to the fifth floor."  
Smiling politely at the elderly woman getting off the elevator, Danny held the doors open just long enough for him and Rusty to get in with no one else. Rusty hit the button for the 5th floor. The wait in the elevator was tense, despite the ridiculous music playing over the speakers. The moment the doors opened Livingston said,  
"The room Turk should be in is seven doors down on the left side of the hall."  
"Thanks Livingston." Rusty said, not waiting for a response before hanging up.  
"Let's go." Danny lead the way, striding down the hall with his eyes on each door, counting down.  
.7  
..6  
...5  
....4  
.....3  
......2  
.......1  
Coming to a stop in front of the door Danny and Rusty shared a look. Without needed to do anything the door unlocked, and they knew Livingston hacked the system to let them in undetected.  
Slowly Danny lowered the handle until it clicked, he waited a moment before slowly pushing the door open and letting the both of them inside.  
Neither of them were to sure what to expect when they entered the Hotel room, maybe this Stan guy trying to kiss Turk or the two of them struggling with one another. What they didn't expect was to see both of them passed out on different ends of the couch.  
The both of them felt uncontrollably angry when they saw the darkening hand-shaped bruise forming around Turks' wrist, and a split lip as well.  
Danny reached out to shake Turk's shoulder but was stopped when Turk suddenly opened his eyes and stared at them.  
Startled Danny jerked backwards, almost knocking Rusty over.  
Turk stared at them before frowning slightly before looking towards his left at Stan's sleeping form on the other side of the couch. Then Turk's eyes widened and he pushed himself up to his feet. Only swaying slightly when the alcohol with no food hit him all at once.  
"...What're you doing here?" Turk asked blinking wearily at them. Not waiting for an answer Turk shook his head and moved off to the side walking towards what Danny and Rusty could only assume was the kitchen.  
Moments later he walked out with a tall glass of water and set it down on the coffee table in front of Stan. Danny and Rusty watched in silence as Turk picked up Stan's legs and shifted them over to the other side of the couch and laid the man down on his side before walking towards another door and coming out a minute later with a large blanket. Which he then threw on top of Stan.  
Seeing this gentle side to Turk surprised Danny but Rusty on the other hand wasn't shocked seeing as he experienced first hand Turk's protectiveness/mother-henning years ago when he saved him from getting jumped in that alleyway. The only confusing thing was...Why was he acting this way towards his apparent kidnapper?  
Turning back to face the two of them Turk asked with a raised brow, "Are we leaving or what?"  
Silently Danny and Rusty let Turk walk past them and out into the hallway before either of them could speak, Turk told them, "I don't know what Linus said that has you two so freaked out but I did know that man. I've known him for a few years, we aren't friends but we don't hate each other."  
"You have a bruise on your wrist." Rusty pointed out.  
"And a split lip." Danny added.  
Turk rolled his eyes, "The wrist was a accident as for the split lip? Well that was my fault."  
"How?" Danny Demanded.  
For a split second Turk had the strongest urge to stick his tongue out at him but in the end simply said, "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's go already."


End file.
